A Babylon 5 Christmas Tale
by ckl
Summary: Repost of the three separate parts together, as my computer keep eating up 2 & 3.


Well I finally got it finished. I don't think that it will quite make it for Christmas but as long as it makes   
the holidays before the New Year I will be happy enough. Its a long one so run y'all printers on economy   
mode. Thanks a lot for my other half for his help in being my beta reader and editor. I hope y'all enjoy   
this, the story just won't leave me alone. Never could write some thing that was a short story…never use   
one word when ten will do the job. Y'all have good and safe holidays. ckl  
  
A B5 Christmas Tale  
by CKL  
  
  
The daily routine in the large customs area of Babylon 5 really varied from   
day to day. The visitors and residents of various races came and went.   
Transport ships carrying people and cargo came and went with   
monotonous regularity. Three days before Christmas of 2261—it was busy   
people and cargo that had been scurrying all day long. C&C was tired,   
guiding ships in and out. The docking guild workers were tired, and the   
most weary of all were the various security people working the customs   
entry and exit areas. It was almost midnight and the very last ship   
expected for 13 standard hours had just docked. It was the Persephone   
an ex-contract Earth Force cargo and passenger carrier now based out of   
Proxima 3. The Persephone's captain Alec Connors had contacted C&C to   
notify them that this run she was carrying both cargo and passengers. The   
cargo manifest and the passenger list had been dutifully transmitted to   
C&C and no objections about either had been raised prior to docking.  
  
Hearing the passenger transfer ramp clamp into place Zack Allan knew to   
expect the first of the passengers in 3-4 minutes. Sitting up straighter, he   
straightened out the badly rumpled uniform he had been wearing for the   
last 16 hours.   
"Just these last 10 passengers to process then his relief would arrive and   
he could go and see if Garibaldi was ready to knock off for the night.   
Maybe the two of them could get some dinner at one of the all niters in the   
Zocalo," Zack thought to himself, as he pasted on his welcome to Babylon   
5 smile.  
As the passengers wearily started down the ramp the docking guild quickly   
assembled their team to unload the cargo. Calling to each other in the   
cavernous docking bay their voices echoed eerily around the descending   
passengers. Three groups of three people walked towards the incoming   
customs area were chatting wearily among themselves. The finale   
passenger departing the Persephone this night was a lone woman. Straight   
backed, striding purposefully down the docking ramp, she entered Babylon   
5. Stopping for a moment at the end of the ramp she to look about.   
"This way to the customs check point miss," called out the Persephone's   
pursers.  
Turning towards him the woman looked up towards the Persephone's   
purser. He was again astonished by the woman's beauty. She was six foot   
tall red hair plaited into dozens of long plaits gathered up around her head   
so that the ends gently caressed her shoulders. But the most arresting of   
her attributes were her eyes. The most astonishing shade of violet that he   
had ever seen. Striding down to her, the purser again wondered what this   
woman was doing on Babylon 5 at this time of year. Remembering the   
extremely efficient way that she had evaded his questioning during the   
voyage. Slowly the woman turned and walked confidently to the doorway.   
Watching the easy strides and the sensuous movements to her stride the   
purser silently envied the man she was meeting on Babylon 5.  
  
"Ramón this box is marked for delivery to Captain Sheridan—and needs   
special handling—hands only," yelled Dave Jackson the burly dock worker   
unloading the smaller cargo from the Persephone's hold.  
Ramón Santos the short stocky Docker's Guild foreman walked over to the   
cargo hold door and held out his hand to the special handling package.   
"I'll take it through customs and get it to Sheridan. I have to get this   
completed paper work to Commander Ivanova. I'm sure that she can get it   
to the Captain."  
  
Reaching the customs check point the tall red-haired woman stepped up   
the Zack Allan hold out her Indentacard for him to scan. The scanner   
beeped completion and Zack looked down and read the information before   
him: name: Nirashonn Garibaldi  
race: Human, female  
age: 23 years standard  
status: married  
Residence: Minbari colony of Zandur  
Occupation: Military Historian  
Looking up at the woman before him Zack was surprised into   
speechlessness.  
"Could you direct me to where I may find Mr. Garibaldi?" she asked with a   
deeply husky voice lightly accented.  
"Um the Chief was in the station house half an hour ago……wait just a   
minute and I'll check for you and see if he's still there," he stammered.  
"Zack to station house."  
"Garibaldi go" came the reply.  
Holding up a cautioning hand and shaking her head no, she silently   
mouthed "a surprise, do not tell him."  
"Yeah Chief, just checking. When is my relief coming?" Zack quickly   
improvised.  
"The passengers of the Persephone unloaded?" Garibaldi asked, the tired   
gruffness evident in his voice.  
"Yeah just finished Chief," Zack replied.  
"Okay Zack, night I'll see you tomorrow," Garibaldi terminated the link.  
"Thank you, Sergeant?" she softly said with a question in her voice.  
"Allan, Zack Allan ma'am."  
"I wish to surprise him Sergeant Allan. It is as your people say his   
Christmas gift," the softly accented voice continued. "Thank you once   
again for all of your assistance."  
Wondering only for a second at the meaning behind the woman's words,   
Zack quickly filed the thought for later exploration. Giving over his station   
to his Narn relief G'Don. Waving eagerly Zack moved off towards the   
Zocalo, his dinner and the his bed.   
  
Stepping cautiously through the open hatchway of C&C Ramón Santos   
looked for Commander Ivanova. "Depending on that one's mood it would   
be a good meeting or a stormy one," he thought to himself.  
"Mr. Santos, you have all the necessary paperwork for today already   
completed, I see," Ivanova looked up from her command console smiling.  
"Yes Commander I have. I also have a special handling package addressed   
to Captain Sheridan," Ramón held out the small box he carried in his   
hand. "Could you see that he gets it?"  
"No problem Mr. Santos. He's still in the war room with G'Kar, Marcus   
and the Brakiri representative. I'll see that he gets it within the hour,"   
Ivanova replied taking the offered package and examining it thoroughly.   
"It's been through a security scan Commander. Everything is on the up   
and up." Ramón told her.  
"Thanks again Mr. Santos," Ivanova said dismissing the dock foreman.   
"Have a good night, or what's left of it."  
Turning Santos quickly left the C&C deck, thanking all the stars in the   
universe that the interview had gone so well and so quickly, as his feet   
swiftly carried him away from the command area of Babylon 5.  
Striding confidently from the customs area, Nirashonn walked over to the   
first Babcom console and requested the location of the security office.   
Immediately the display on the terminal changed to reveal a map of   
Babylon 5. Marking the location of her destination Nirashonn terminated   
the display and set off to the security office location.   
Ivanova picked up the mysterious package addressed to Sheridan. "Corwin   
I'm off to the war room and then to my quarters. Keep it quiet."  
Sure thing Commander" Corwin eagerly replied to the exiting Ivanova.  
Walking down the narrow accessway from C&C Ivanova wondered about   
what the package was and the contents of the little box that she carried.   
Intently examining the small box when she literally ran full tilt into another   
being using the same accessway between C&C and the war room. Looking   
up Ivanova found herself reflected in the deep gray eyes of Marcus,   
Babylon 5"s resident Ranger.  
"Sorry," she apologized breathlessly.  
"Not a problem," came the suave reply. "As a matter of fact I was coming   
to see you."  
"Oh, what can it for you?" she asked.  
"I wanted to know if you would be attending Delenn's ceremony that will   
be held on Christmas day?" Marcus asked her.  
"Yes Delenn had mentioned it to me already and I told her I would attend,"   
Ivanova answered with a questioning look at Marcus.  
"It is traditional that all attendees come as a pair," he replied with a shrug   
to his shoulders. "I wondered if you would attend with me?"  
Ivanova's mouth hung open at the conclusion if his words. "Ah, well, I   
guess so," she stammered, snapping closed her lips.   
"Thank you. I will wish you a restful sleep," Marcus told her with a bow   
and walked away his dark coat billowing out behind him.  
Ivanova stood there just watching after him as he walked away. She was   
still standing there when a voice behind her caused her to jump around   
and confront the speaker.  
"You planning to wander these hallways all night long?" Sheridan asked her   
jokingly.  
"Oh John, here this is for you. I'm going to get a real strong shot and then   
I am going to bed," Ivanova said thrusting the small box at him.  
Sheridan stood there watching Ivanova walk away with a bemused look on   
his face. "It must be the time of the year," he mused aloud. " Everybody is   
definitely acting stranger these days." Looking down at the package he   
smiled tenderly and caressed the top of the box. "Delenn you're going to   
love this," he whispered as he entered the open doorway of the transit   
tube. "Green 5" he addressed the computer, as the door hissed closed   
behind him.   
  
"This traveler wishes to enter, and bring good wishes to your house and all   
who dwell within," Garibaldi's head jerked away from his security camera   
display at the sound of the softly accented voice in his doorway.  
"Nirashonn, what the hell," as he scrambled to his feet. Holding out his   
arms he was amazed at how quickly she flung herself to him. Pulling her   
close, Garibaldi lowered his head to passionately kiss the beautiful red   
haired woman in his arms. Burrowing closer Nirashonn caressed his face   
as the kiss quickly deepened into stormy passion. She whimpered softly as   
Michael moved his hands slowly down her back to draw her even closer in   
his embrace.  
"Chief –wow, sorry about that Chief," the night security officer said, as the   
couple sprang apart.  
"Okay John. I'm out of here. I'm going to let Zack know I'm not going to   
be in for a few days," Michael said, watching the colour flow up her   
cheeks. "Come on Nia, let's go home."  
Shaking his head at the sight John Marshall, the night security officer, was   
reaching for the link even before the couple had left the room.  
"Marshall to Allan,"  
"Yeah Allan here."  
"You'll never guess what just happened at the station house?"  
"The Chief had a beautiful red headed visitor right?"  
"How the hell did you know, you related to Ivanova or something?"  
"I worked customs tonight, and I logged her in. Her last name is Garibaldi   
, just like the Chief's."  
"Well it ain't his sister, I er interrupted a seriously tight clinch."  
"Well I guess we'll hear an explanation in the morning."  
"Chief said he was going to call you to let you know that he was taking   
some time off."  
"With the woman I guess? Sounds really interesting I'll let you know what   
I find out. Allan out."  
  
Sheridan walked to Delenn's door and pressed the chimes.  
"Yes, who is it?" came Delenn's questioning voice.  
"A very tired man who would love 5 minutes with the most beautiful in the   
universe," Sheridan replied.  
The door cycled open and Sheridan stepped through to find Delenn smiling   
lovely at him.  
"Come sit and eat, it is ready," she told Sheridan as she slipped his jacket   
off of his shoulders, throwing it to the low couch behind her. The room was   
dimly lit with her low round table laden with covered dishes giving off   
tantalizing aromas.  
"I know you have not eaten, and I hoped you would come," she told him as   
she led him unprotestingly to the table.   
"Delenn you shouldn't have. You should be sleeping, you work every bit as   
hard as I do," Sheridan replied as he settled himself at the low table.  
"There is no ceremony tonight my love. Only eat what you need and then   
you will rest," Delenn said as she began to serve portions from the various   
covered containers before him. Reaching out Sheridan caught her hand   
and brought it to his lips. Turning her hand palm upwards and softly   
placed a kiss.  
"I love you so Delenn. I want you to know every moment of every hour of   
everyday," he told her.  
Delenn smiled tenderly at him, letting her green eyes tell him of all the   
feelings she sometimes still could not put words to. Silently the lovers ate   
the dinner Delenn had set before them. Finishing his last bite Sheridan   
reached for the box on the floor beside him. Holding it out to Delenn he   
said, "This is for you my love. Your wedding and Christmas gift."  
Reaching for the small box in his hands, Delenn carefully turned it over in   
her hands. Carefully she reached for the corner of the paper and began to   
open it. The plain brown paper fell to the floor beside the place where she   
gracefully knelt by the table, revealing the gaily colored paper with a red   
ribbon encircling the box. Slowly Delenn's anticipation built as she   
removed first the ribbon and then the Christmas paper with it's stylized   
reindeer and snowmen. Reaching into the opened paper, she removed the   
even smaller box from within it resting place in layers of white tissue   
paper. Delenn looked up at Sheridan with a puzzled look "So much   
wrapping for such a small package," she said.  
"Its to make sure that it gets to its destination without any damage,"   
Sheridan replied watching her closely.   
Opening the small rectangular box Delenn gasped in wonder for within the   
box lay an exquisite gold bracelet. Closely she examined the design   
worked into the gold links. Stylized J's & D's with small hearts   
surrounding each link.   
"It is a joining bracelet," she exclaimed. "John," she cried as she leaped   
towards him. Falling backwards to the floor Sheridan cushioned her fall   
with his body. Cradling her tenderly Sheridan looked up into Delenn's   
shining face. "Like your gift?" he asked."  
"Yes it is very beautiful," Delenn told him huskily. "You seek to blend our   
cultures as well ourselves," as she lowered her head to kiss him.  
Sheridan was surprised by the skilled passion she displayed in the kiss.   
"You must have been studying kissing very thoroughly to have mastered   
the skill so well," he told her. Raising her lips away from his, she smiled,   
"It is the skill of the teacher and the attentiveness of the pupil," she   
whispered to Sheridan as they both realized that passion would out weigh   
exhaustion at least tonight. Delenn decided then to give him his Christmas   
gift, something she was sure he would appreciate as the evening went on.   
Leaning her head down she kissed him a soft gentle kiss of promise and   
murmured, "Will you stay the night, and I will show you how dutifully I have   
learned the lessons you have taught."  
Sheridan locked his arms around her and drew her head to run the tip of   
his tongue over her passion swollen lips. The soft bonfire of passion   
exploded to a searing open flame. Easily he drew her white meditation   
robe aside to find much to his delighted surprise that she wore only her   
skin beneath it. "You definitely have been paying attention to the lessons   
haven't you." He panted as he revealed more of her body to his eyes. It   
didn't matter how other times they had made love and how many times he   
had touched her in love, passion and lust, he marveled at the softness of   
her skin, and firmness of her breasts against his chest and the soft gentle   
roundness of her hips against his lower body. Meanwhile Delenn's hands   
were deftly unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it away from his chest. Both   
of them hissed in deeply when skin met skin. Running her hands   
passionately over him, she undid his trousers. And then finally there were   
no barriers between them. Sheridan dexterously turned to his side   
carrying her with him. Trading kiss for kiss, caress for caress, they fell   
deeper into the well of passion. Familiarity with each other's bodies helped   
then to intensify their passion until they were moaning and panting in each   
other's arms.  
"My God Delenn we're not children that we should be playing such games   
on the floor." Sheridan groaned as he moved his stiff shoulders and back.   
"We're going to have to get dressed and go over to my quarters so that we   
can make love in a bed like the grownups that we are."  
Delenn placed her finger against his lips to stop his words. She smiled   
provocatively at Sheridan and said, "Come now and see your Christmas   
gift."  
Rising gracefully to her feet, Sheridan stood in awe at the fact that this   
beautiful, strong and still in many ways mysterious woman loved him.   
Slowly he followed her up and took her hand as she led him further into her   
quarters. Stopping at the door to her bedroom, Delenn opened the   
previously closed door. Standing back away from the door Delenn   
motioned Sheridan to proceed through the door. Caressing her cheek as he   
passed through the door Sheridan stopped dead in astonishment. Instead   
of Delenn's inclined Minbari sleeping couch there stood a king-sized   
human style bed, the covers drawn back invitingly. Sheridan turned to   
Delenn still standing uncertainly in the doorway, her hands clenched   
together in obvious nervous anticipation of his reaction. He had noticed   
before whenever she was worried about something she clenched her hands   
together. Opening his arms widely he said, "Well Ambassador don't you   
think that we might try out this new fangled contraption in your quarters."  
Delenn flew to his arms, embracing him tightly, " I was afraid you might   
think it too forward of me to have you stay here," she murmured.  
"Delenn I very much doubt that there are too many beings on this station   
that don't know that we are in love with each other. And whether its you   
staying with me or me staying with you doesn't matter in the least. Unless   
its something that bothers you?" Sheridan asked as he eased up her chin   
meeting her still passion glazed green eyes.   
"No there is nothing that bothers me about our love and the physical part   
of it. I would not wish any one to think less of you for staying in my   
quarters," Delenn retorted. "I do not wish to displease you either."  
"Delenn nothing you will ever do will displease me. You are wonderful. I'm   
the luckiest man in the universe. After all you are the only thing that   
helped me to live through Z'ha'dum. Now we have a comfortable place to   
make love and sleep together. We are after all getting too old to be trying   
to play on the floor," he concluded jokingly.  
Pulling her close to him, Sheridan turned to tumble them both to the bed.   
Rolling over so that Delenn lay beneath him he eagerly began to re-engage   
them in making love.   
  
Garibaldi and Nirashonn walked arm and arm to his quarters through the   
deserted hallways of the station, to the crew area Blue sector housing .   
"It's not what you're used too," Michael told her as he inserted his cardkey   
to cycle open the door.  
"Michael, I can not change who and what I am. But where you are is also   
my place, as is yours where I am," Nirashonn reached out for Garibaldi's   
arm. Taking his hand in hers, she placed against her breast, "Feel my   
heart, see how it beats for you. You are the other half of my soul. I can   
not be without you for very long. It is why I came now," she spoke   
passionately having reverted to her native warrior caste Minbari dialect.   
Brushing her lips with his Garibaldi led his wife for the first time into the   
place on Babylon 5 that he had called home for so long. Nirashonn looked   
around her as she dropped the carry bag she had brought with her.   
Nodding her head she looked at Michael leaning against the closed   
doorway and said, "It is as you are my love. I can feel your presence here   
strongly. I will be pleased to stay in this place when I come to you here."  
She turned to him and slowly began to slide down the fastener of the gray   
colored jumpsuit that she wore. "Perhaps now I can interest you in   
something that will occupy both of us with pleasure. I have missed laying   
with you and the ways that you can make this warrior's body feel."   
Straightening away from the doorway, Garibaldi quickly began to unfasten   
his jacket as he walked towards the place Nirashonn stood waiting for him.   
Already he could see the passion blazing in her violet eyes. The only   
sounds in the room were the sounds of clothing quickly removed and   
discarded. Nirashonn stood unabashedly naked before him. Her body   
gleaming whitely in the half light of his quarters. Holding out his hand   
Michael led her to the bed and sat down on the edge to pull her down to   
her knees before him. Reaching out with his hands, he cupped her face   
delicately and leaned forward to kiss her. Rubbing his lips over hers, he   
found her hands reaching for his chest and caressing him eagerly. Falling   
back onto the bed the couple quickly found passion's familiar fiery sport.  
  
Ivanova wearily entered her quarters. Walking over to her kitchen area she   
pulled out a glass from the cupboard she poured a large measure of the   
liquid into her glass and took it with her to the shower.  
"I'm going to end up talking to myself," she muttered removing her   
uniform and throwing it to the floor. "And what's even worse I may even   
start answering myself," she concluded talking a deep draught of the drink   
she carried with her. Treating herself to a long very hot shower she tiredly   
moved her shoulders under the hot water. She felt almost happy for a   
moment under the water. Stepping out she quickly dried off and dressed   
into her nightgown and slowly climbed into her bed. "Lights out, set alarm   
for 0600 hours. Meeting reminders war council meeting at 0830 to   
discuss the refugee problem in sector 23. Second meeting with command   
staff at 1130 hours to discuss the next 2 months duty roster. Remind   
Garibaldi that he will have to shift more of the Narn security guards to   
general duties. End of reminders," Ivanova concluded settling down into   
her bed.   
  
Sheridan turned on to his back breathing deeply. He was still awed at the   
passion between Delenn and himself. He lay there remembering how it had   
been between him and Anna at the start of their marriage, and how the   
passion had changed with the years. Even though he and Anna had often   
been separated by long periods he never felt the hot hard need for her, the   
way that he felt it for Delenn. It never failed to amaze him. Part of him   
wondered at the strength of the feelings that he felt for her. He wondered   
at how strong the feelings on Delenn's side of the relationship was. He   
know that she loved him, but occasionally wondered how much. But   
discretion being the better part of valor he thought it best not to ask.   
Turning his head, he met the remarkable green eyes that Delenn had, even   
in the aftermath of passion it was her eyes that always stirred his soul.   
They were deep, radiant and wiser then all of the wisest beings in the   
universe. "I love you do you know that Delenn?" he asked in the silence,   
the both of them just looking at the other.   
"Yes," she replied, her voice warm with all the feelings she did not give   
sound to. "I know John, and what I feel for you often defies words. .   
Minbari do not speak often of their feelings for their mates, families or   
children. They attempt to show the most important people in their lives   
how they feel. I know that this is not the human way, and your people have   
the need to hear the words John so I will try for you."  
"Delenn you don't need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or   
that you can't do. I understand, my love. I do. You show me in so many   
ways the way you feel. And one thing you may not know humans   
sometimes say the words by rout not really meaning them, but saying them   
because they think that the other person needs to hear them. I would   
much rather you showed me how you felt. It would be a true   
representation of you and your feelings," Sheridan leaned on his elbow   
looking intently at Delenn.  
Delenn reached up her left hand and gently traced Sheridan's lips with her   
fingers. He noted with pride she wore his wedding ring and now his joining   
bracelet. No one human or Minbari could doubt the commitment they had   
to each other.  
"John there is another gift I have to give you, one that I do not know if you   
are either ready for, or have any want for," Delenn started anew into the   
companionable silence in the dimness of the room. She had been laying   
with her head cradled on his shoulder, her body arranged comfortably next   
to his in the big bed.   
At the start of her words Sheridan joined his fingers to hers and said,"   
Delenn any gift you give me I will treasure all the years I have with you. As   
if I need anything more then your love though."  
Abruptly Delenn sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, standing up she   
picked up a crimson colored robe and put it on. "I am not sure of this gift   
as yet and I am not sure you will want it," she said. "I am to return to see   
Dr. Franklin in the morning and he will have the results of all the tests   
then."  
"Delenn are you trying to tell me or not tell me that you might be   
pregnant?" Sheridan asked leaving the bed to come and stand behind her.  
Turning quickly to him, Sheridan noted that her eyes were now glazed not   
with passion but tears. Reaching out he pulled her close and whispered,   
"You are pregnant and we're going to have a son. His name is going to be   
David. You and he (and should there be any others) will be the light of my   
life."  
"How could you have possibly known? Had Dr. Franklin talked to you? I   
asked him to keep this confidential," she cried out in agitation.  
"No Delenn Stephen hasn't talked to me at all today, or rather yesterday.   
Remember when we were on Babylon 4 and I told you I had a time flash   
forward and that's when you told me not to go to Z'ha'dum. Well that's not   
all you told me about. You told me that we had a son David, and that you   
had hidden him well so that no one who should not find him would. That's   
how I knew that one day you would be pregnant. And once we get the   
official word I'm going to yell the news from one end of Babylon 5 to the   
other. I want everyone to know how happy and proud I am. Besides   
Delenn making love is how babies are made," Sheridan smiled down at her.  
"Now let's go to bed, this time to sleep, you're going to need all of your   
rest."  
  
"Michael I still do not understand this between us, how I lose such control   
of myself. It is the not the way of my people." Nirashonn lay with her head   
over Garibaldi's still rapidly beating heart.   
"Which people Nia, you are both Minbari and human. You were raised   
Minbari, warrior caste at that, but half of your make up is human,"   
Garibaldi replied stroking the soft bone crest and the hair wildly tangled   
around it. " Besides I wouldn't have it any other way. You are a wonderful   
lover, and the best wife I ever had," he smirked at Nirashonn.  
"It was my understanding Mr. Garibaldi I was the only wife you have ever   
had," Nirashonn voiced deepened to a more forceful tone.  
"I love when you get all tough and warrior caste on me. Think I might   
persuade you to get alittle more aggressive?" Garibaldi smiled   
suggestively at the frowning woman sitting up in his bed. "I might even be   
persuaded to give you your Christmas gift a little early."  
"You are terrible. Do you not have to work in the morning?" she asked   
looping her arms around his neck.  
"Nah, I'm going to call in sick. You don't think I'm going to be in any   
condition to do anything more then sleep half the day away."  
"Will they not know you are not ill?" Nirashonn asked.  
"Baby by now the entire security night shift knows I've got special company   
and I'm sure that most of the others have heard , or will hear shortly. As   
for Sheridan and Ivanova, I'll deal with what ever comes of that later."  
Silence except for the soft words of passion, the sounds quickening   
breaths and the occasional breathless moan were the only sounds in   
Garibaldi's quarters for the rest of the night.  
  
Ivanova kept tossing and turning. No matter how hard she tried she just   
could not seem to be sleepy. Exhausted, irritated and rapidly getting   
furiously angry, but not in the least sleepy. It was going to make for a very   
long night, Susan thought to herself, wearily getting out of bed. Maybe I   
should go for a walk in the garden, maybe the exercise will calm me down   
enough to sleep. Walking over to her closet Ivanova selected a casual blue   
silk shirt and some black linen pants to go with the shirt. Not bothering   
but with the bare minimum of red satin underpants she pulled on the   
clothes ran a comb through her hair and replaced her link to her right hand   
and walked out of the door of her quarters.   
  
Walking quickly down the deserted corridors of the Blue sector command   
staff residence she wondered at the restlessness she felt. Susan had never   
felt like this before, not even in the horrible aftermath of her mother's   
suicide did she feel this deep pit of restless darkness in her soul. Maybe   
she should talk to someone but who she wondered. Ivanova knew that   
Sheridan and Delenn were wrapped up in each other and did not want to   
add their already overburdened lives. Stephen was still trying to straighten   
out his own life, and really did not need a depressed woman on his hands   
as well as the constant flow of wounded refugees fleeing the Vorlon   
crusades.. Garibaldi, she suddenly thought, now that's an idea. He would   
know how to help her cope with these feelings. And if they couldn't get a   
handle of them, maybe he would come with her to the nearest rankest bar   
on Babylon 5 and then pour her into bed after she got drunk enough.   
Pressing a button on her link she said clearly," Ivanova to station house."  
"Station house, Marshall here. What can I do for you Commander?" replied   
the voice of the night security officer.  
"Mr. Garibaldi is off duty?" Ivanova asked.  
"Yes sir, the Chief's been off duty for a couple of hours," came the reply.  
"Do you happen to know if he's in his quarters?" Ivanova again asked.  
Ah yes sir he is. But Commander unless this is a real emergency I uhmm   
wouldn't disturb the Chief if I were you," Marshall stammered acwardly .  
"Why not?" Ivanova demanded back.  
"Well its like this Commander, its not official yet but the Chief isn't feeling   
too well. He's probably not going to be in for a couple of days," Marshall   
answered. "He's not going to want any visitors either, Commander, all I   
kind of heard is that he's going to be staying in his quarters until he gets to   
feeling better."  
"What in the hell Marshall is going on with Mr. Garibaldi?" Ivanova   
demanded.  
"Look Commander the Chief is going to have my head for saying anything   
to anybody ."  
"And I'm going to tear it off and hand it to him, if I don't get any answers   
real soon Mr. Marshall," Ivanova inserted tersely.  
"Commander," Marshall complained. "It's like this the Chief has company   
visiting him. A lady, Commander and her name is Garibaldi. Zack said her   
identacard read married as well. So we figure she's the Chief's wife and   
she came over for the holidays to spend them with Mr. Garibaldi."  
"Michael has never said anything about a wife, or any permanent   
relationship period," Ivanova mused outloud.  
"Well Commander I looked up the Chief's service file and I found that when   
he came back from his leave 2 months ago he changed his status to   
married and named the lady as his wife."  
"Hummmm," Ivanova thought out loud, "Thanks for the info, and I'll cover   
it with the Captain in the morning. Goodnight Mr. Marshall." Ivanova   
terminated the link.  
Meandering through the main hallway of the Zocalo Ivanova wandered over   
towards the gardens. Ivanova found that she was starting to enjoy the   
quiet activity of the station at this time of night. She found that despite   
the depressing feelings that were still nagging at her consciousness, she   
was starting to feel better. At least two of her dearest friends seem to have   
found themselves some happiness in the mess that all of their lives had   
become. Sheridan & Garibaldi had had more then their share of disasters   
in their lives. Ivanova looked up and found that she had arrived in the   
gardens without even realizing it. She sat down on the nearest bench and   
just looked around. It never failed to amaze her that this paradise existed   
in the overgrown tin can they lived in. That even in the deepest coldest   
black of space this place flourished. Slowly getting up she wandered   
through the various different flower beds, she decided it would be a good   
idea to check on her coffee tree. The last time she had gotten the   
opportunity to visit the gardens the coffee was starting to blossom. If the   
tree did anywhere nearly as good as last year she would have enough coffee   
to share with both Garibaldi and Sheridan.  
"Hello what are you doing here at this time of night," quietly inquired   
Marcus Cole from just behind where Ivanova had jerked to a stop at the   
sound of his voice.  
"What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" she shot back.  
"Meditating in preparation for the Ceremony of Lights, that's now only 2   
days away. The ceremony commemorates the end of the shadow war of   
1000 years ago, when Valen had the chance to gather all the people for a   
celebration ending the war. It is also a celebration of what was supposed   
to be a 1000 years of peace and growth in people's well being. To the   
religious caste Minbari this is one of the most important celebrations in   
the year. On Minbar the preparations for the ceremony would have started   
over a month ago. Special foods are prepared in advance and stored   
ceremonially to be eaten at the reception following the religious services,"   
Marcus explained.   
"Why is it traditional for all attendees to come as a pair," Ivanova asked   
curiously.  
"It is also the day that Valen blessed many of the couples that had come to   
the celebration to have their relationships acknowledged before the people.   
The old stories say that many of these couples came complete with the   
children that had come to them. It is a very beautiful and fun ceremony."  
"Sounds like a lot of fun," Ivanova replied. "What happens at the reception   
later?"  
"You eat all of the foods prepared, and many exchange small gifts. Little   
things that you choose with the recipients sheer enjoyment in mind. It's   
for religious caste Minbari a very lighthearted assembly." Marcus pointed   
out to Ivanova.  
"Not to change the subject, but have you told the woman that you want to   
have a relationship with how you feel yet?" Ivanova asked looking up at   
Marcus as she knelt by her coffee plant weeding the grass blades away   
from it.  
"No not yet but I had hoped that by taking her to the ceremony on   
Christmas day I could show her how I felt. I don't say the words really well.   
And besides something tells me you've heard all the words in the past and   
still got hurt. Like many of the rangers I believed that my actions would   
speak louder and better then any words that I could have said to you,"   
Marcus earnestly told her.  
At the start of his words Ivanova sat down onto the slightly damp soil.   
She stared at Marcus slack jawed. "I never even thought. When we talked   
on the White Star I had no idea," she stammered in confusion.  
Holding out his hand Marcus helped her to her feet and leaned down to   
help Ivanova brush of the dirt from her pants. "I don't know what to say.   
I'm not a good partner in any relationship Marcus. I've had too many of   
them that have all gone to hell in a hand basket leaving me and if I am real   
honest the other person too, totally devastated by the end," she concluded   
sadly.  
"Remember when I offered to teach you Minbari. I asked you how old you   
would be in a year's time, if you attempted to learn Minbari and then how   
old you would be in a year's time if you didn't try to learn Minbari. It   
works the same way with relationships. If you don't try, you'll never know if   
you could have succeeded," Marcus told Ivanova.  
"Marcus you deserve some one special for your first time. Some one who   
will feel the same way about you that you feel………………" she trailed off at   
the light of growing passion in the dark gray eyes boring into her soul.  
"AH hell we're both going to regret this, I know it in my Russian bones,"   
she grumbled as she turned away from Marcus. "You coming or not?" she   
asked.  
Quickly covering the feeling of amazement Marcus followed her from the   
garden. Side by side they walked back through the largely deserted   
corridors of Babylon 5. Susan walked briskly back to her quarters with   
Marcus in tow. "This is a bad idea, I know it," she muttered to herself. "Oh   
well at least he wouldn't be able to say that I didn't warn him."  
Reaching the door to her quarters, Ivanova quickly activated the door and   
turned to Marcus reaching for his hand. She moved through the open   
doorway leading him unprotestingly behind her. Removing her link she   
placed on the end table by the couch.   
"Would you like a drink," she asked suddenly shy as the situation really   
closed in on her.  
"No thank you I don't drink any hard liquor, a habit I picked up while   
training on Minbar. Do you know that the Minbari can't drink alcohol, it   
makes them totally crazy and very dangerous." Marcus replied.  
"Marcus I think that we can both do without the xenobiology lessons right   
now. Right now I think that we both have other things on our minds. And I   
think that I really want to get started, don't you?" she asked moving closer   
to him on the couch they had seated themselves on.  
Reaching out Marcus ran a very gentle hand over Susan's cheek and   
cupped her chin with his hand. "Since you're the expert, where shall we   
start?" he asked with a smile.   
Ivanova leaned forward and gently kissed him with softness and   
tenderness, a test of a kiss to gauge his response to her lead in the game   
of love that had started between them. Not in the least surprised she   
received back a kiss of the same tender exploration as she had started out   
with.   
"Promising," she whispered reaching forward to wrap her arms around his   
neck, "very promising."  
"You talk too much," he said leaning closer to Ivanova, "I was always under   
the impression it was actions that counted at this time."  
Moving abruptly Marcus found himself laying back on the couch with   
Ivanova leaning over him was a glint of retribution in her eyes. "You   
haven't seen nothing yet. I'll knock your socks off before its over," she   
vowed.   
Laughing softly Marcus returned her kisses as passionately as she gave   
them out. "I'm a quick study you'll find."  
Sitting up Ivanova slowly unbuttoned her shirt revealing to his eyes the   
body he had been seeing for so long it seemed in his dreams. Marcus   
slowly in turn sat up and removed first his coat and the quickly the shirt   
beneath it. Ivanova looked pleased at the form revealed to her eyes as   
Marcus removed his clothes . Feeling pleased at his nonchalance Marcus   
held out his hand to her. "Can I help?" he asked.  
Smiling Ivanova stood before him and removed the black pants that she   
wore to reveal the red satin underwear hidden. Marcus hissed in a sharp   
breath at what was totally in that moment laid bare to his passion inflamed   
eyes.   
"This will be much easier in bed," Susan stated turning towards her   
bedroom.  
Marcus followed without hesitation, never thinking of either of their   
motives, only being caught up in the moment with the woman he loved   
more then his own life.  
Reaching the bed both sat down and reached for each other   
unselfconsciously. It was almost as though they were established lovers   
and had traveled this way before together. Coming together in a burst of   
need they feel back to the bed and began a mutual exploration of one   
another's bodies. The silence in Ivanova's quarters was deafening, only   
the occasion moan and soft whispered word of passion or encouragement   
voiced in the long hours of love that Susan and Marcus eagerly shared.   
Only after they bodies were totally weary were the lovers moved to words.  
"Thank you," Marcus softly whispered to Susan.  
"For what, being selfish and giving into my own wants and needs," she   
replied.  
"No for making this a very special experience for me. Even though you   
don't share my feelings, I understand and this will be the only time that I   
tell you this, unless you asked me to. I love you, totally completely. I   
know you will say that I don't know you enough to say this. But the part   
that I do know is the part I fell in love with. And I will be what ever you   
want in your life. But I will say that I do want to play a big role. After all   
neither of us has any idea of what will happen in the coming conflicts. We   
still have a great deal to resolve to get the League and all the other worlds   
back on their feet."  
"Marcus, I've told you I've a real bad track record for relationships. And I   
won't belittle your love. I will treasure it very much. It's probably time   
that I too tried to get out of the shell I've been living in. We have the   
opportunity for so few tomorrow's, that regret is the one thing that I doubt   
we will have time for. And besides I do like you a great deal and greater   
things have come from smaller beginnings." Ivanova stated as she leaned   
on her elbow over Marcus. "I think that I'm now going to take advantage of   
you."  
"Oh you are, are you. Well we'll just have to see who takes advantage of   
whom in this bed tonight Commander," Marcus returned with a lustful   
gaze at her.   
Laughing softly in response Ivanova wrapped her arms around his   
shoulders and lay back on the pillows as Marcus commenced his well   
learned lesson in love.  
  
The next morning Garibaldi sat up and reached for his link. "Garibaldi to   
station house."  
"Station house Allen here. Morning Chief how you feeling?" Zack asked   
with a tinge of a smile in his voice.  
"Not to good this morning Zack, let the Captain and Ivanova know I'm   
going to be off for a few days. I'll check in with Medlab alittle later today,"   
Garibaldi replied laughing. "I'll get the Doc to let everybody know when I   
can go back to work."  
"No problem Chief, I'll cover it for you. By the way the only thing that you   
have to attend is this ceremony that Ambassodor Delenn is holding on   
Christmas day."   
"Well since everything looks to be covered for the moment, I'll just rest up   
and get over this bug I've got. Thanks a lot Zack, I'll probably check in   
later," Garibaldi concluded.  
Rolling over Nirashonn slowly sat up and stretched moving sensuously   
against the pillows. "Michael, it is such a pleasure to awaken at your side.   
A pleasure that we do not share often enough," she smiled at him.  
Sitting back on the edge of the bed Garibaldi handed her the cup of coffee   
he had made after concluding his chat with Zack Allen at the station house.   
Taking a generous sip Michael reached out with his hand and gently   
caressed his wife's cheek. "Well Mrs. Garibaldi what are we going to do   
today."  
"I had not thought beyond just coming to you here and staying for the time   
that I am able to stay with you," she replied. "But I am sure that we can   
come to some agreement as to what we can do for the next few days."   
Nirashonn placed the empty cup that she was holding on the table and   
moved closer to Garibaldi and began to softly to nibble kisses against his   
neck. "There is one thing that I am sure that I can convince you that we   
have to try again," she breathed against his skin.  
"Oh and what is that?" Garibaldi asked pulling her closer and moving his   
hands downward over her back and moving to kiss her. "I think you're   
going to have to do a lot of explaining to this little security slug, you know   
we're a little slow on the uptake on some thing's."  
Falling back onto the bed the two lovers re-engaged themselves in the   
sensual dance of love.   
  
Turning over Ivanova sat up abruptly, at the touch of her leg against   
Marcus' legs spread widely. He slept in the same he did anything else,   
openly and confidently . Looking down at his sleep relaxed face she finally   
understood most of the things about him that she could never quite put   
together. She slowly leaned back against the pillows that she had pulled   
up against the head of the bed. Thoughts of a relationship that she was   
not sure she wanted a part of start growing in her mind. After that terrible   
debacle with Malcolm and then Talia's inadvertent betrayal she knew that   
she was not going to have an easy time in this relationship either. Ivanova   
shook her head, there it was she wasn't sure how it had slipped in but there   
it was she was acknowledging to herself there was a relationship between   
them. Not the one night stand that she thought that she might get away   
with when she first impulsively decided to give Marcus the one thing she   
had to give him…….a night with the woman he had admitted to have strong   
feelings about. She knew that he had not told her all, she knew he felt a lot   
more for her then he had admitted too. Marcus watched her sitting in a   
deep silent contemplation. He knew that she was thinking about what had   
happened earlier in the night between them. Even untutored in the skills of   
love he knew that her actions in their love making had meant more then   
just giving him some thing he wanted on a purely sexual level, with all the   
feelings, touches and actions that had gone in this bed he knew that on   
some level her emotions were already involved. The trick he thought to   
himself was to get her to admit it not only to him but to herself. Susan   
Ivanova was a very complex woman, one with many levels, he thought   
much like the intertwined poetic thoughts of the Minbari writers he had   
studied while in his training on Minbar. Opening his eyes he looked up at   
her and said, "Penny for your thoughts."  
"They're not worth even that much," she replied. " Marcus much as I don't   
want to do this now, we will need to talk, about how we're going to deal   
with this."  
"Susan we will deal with this relationship, and I know you didn't want that   
word, but for me it was necessary. If we must tread on this journey only   
half a step at a time we will. Neither of us is coming to this with clear   
hearts and an idealistic view of the universe. But working together we can   
make a place for us, and maybe we can find something alittle more then   
that," Marcus told her taking her hand in his two and clasping it to his lips.   
"Who knows you might even find that you like having me around," he joked   
lightly.  
"Well since you did so well in your first lesson, I thought perhaps I might   
interest you in another?" Ivanova asked as she slid down the pillows and   
moved closer to Marcus.  
"Of course," he replied gravely, " I am always ready for more study in any   
subject, on Minbar they taught to always look for opportunities for   
learning. Knowledge is the one of the most precious gifts that the universe   
gives us."  
"Marcus," she laughed out loud, " this is hardly the time for a lecture in   
Ranger training techniques," as she glided her hand down his chest   
caressingly effectively bringing a halt to his words, as Marcus returned the   
gesture sensitively moving his fingers over her breast. Ivanova leaned over   
and began to feather kisses across his face, moving slowly and tantalizing   
towards his lips. Soon these lovers also were deeply entrenched in   
furthering their exploration of each others bodies. The rest of the talking,   
reasoning and building of the relationship would wait until later.  
Jumping at the sound of her link activated Ivanova grabbed it and stabbed   
at it to activate it.  
"Ivanova here," she gasped out, while Marcus took full advantage of kissing   
her shoulders lightly, with the occasion sweep of his tongue tasting her   
essence.  
"Commander the Captain just linked in and he's going to be unable to   
meet with you until some time later this afternoon. He said he sends his   
apologies," Lt. Corwin earnestly reported.  
"Thanks Lt., I'm not able to get away myself at the moment. Is everything   
quiet in C&C this morning?" she inquired.  
"All quiet Commander, no scheduled docking until 1200 hours. All the   
duty rosters submitted and on your desk. One thing Mr. Garibaldi is ill   
and is taking a few days off, the station house reported this morning.   
Other than that everything is status quo. No reason that you should hurry   
what ever you are doing Commander. If we need you we can give you a   
call," Corwin finished.  
"All right Corwin, I'll get back to you later. If anything comes up let me   
know," Ivanova terminated the link.  
Reaching up she twined her arms around Marcus' neck and shifted her   
shoulders deeper into the pillows she lay in. Placing his mouth over her   
ear Marcus quietly quipped, "Commander I do know something that is up."  
"Marcus," she hissed back pulling him closer still, "That's not funny."  
Smiling innocently at her Marcus replied, "but it is."  
Reaching forward she captured his mouth with hers in a kiss that drove all   
thoughts of conversation from either of their minds. For the longest time   
the only sounds heard were the soft sounds of lovers.  
  
Delenn snuggled deeper into the covers at the sound of Sheridan's link   
going off with the preprogrammed alarm he had set when they had finally   
settled down to sleep the previous night.  
"John do you have to get up now," she inquired.  
"I can check with C&C and see with anything urgent is up. If there isn't I   
think that I can given myself the better part of the day off. How about   
that?" Sheridan responded smiling at the lovely picture of Delenn laying   
next to him. It never failed to amaze him how lovely she was physically as   
well as spiritually. She had a glow about her, a glow that radiated all the   
beauty of her spirit and the love she felt for him.   
"I will contact Lennier to take the day off also. There is nothing pressing   
that I must accomplish today as either an ambassador or as Entil'zha. We   
can spend the day together here quietly." Delenn whispered enticingly.  
"Sounds like the only thing in the universe that I want to do today,"   
Sheridan returned. Activating the link Sheridan spoke, "Sheridan to C&C."  
"C&C online Captain, this is Lt. Corwin sir," came the voice of Ivanova's   
protégé.  
"All quiet up there Lt.," Sheridan inquired frowning slightly at the absence   
of Susan Ivanova's voice answering his link in.  
"All quiet sir. Nothing scheduled to dock until 1200 hours. Docker's Guild   
reports all quiet. Security station house reports all quiet. Only thing there   
is Mr. Garibaldi is reported ill and will be out for a few days. " Corwin   
concisely reported.  
"Well if anything comes up let me know. Let Commander Ivanova know that   
I can meet with her later on this afternoon, baring any emgerancies. Other   
than that Sheridan out."  
"It looks like you picked the perfect day for us to spend some extra time   
together," Sheridan smiled at her.  
Delenn gracefully left the bed and walked over to her closet and put on her   
morning robe. "I shall just let Lennier know that he can enjoy this day   
without any duties to intrude," she said as she walked through her   
bedroom door. "I will also make us some tea. It will only take a moment.   
The tea will refresh us and then we can plan our day," she continued over   
her shoulder.  
Deftly arranging the pillows behind his shoulders Sheridan leaned   
comfortable back to await Delenn's return. He would drink the tea she   
made, but he already had plans for the next hour or so that would occupy   
them both with a great deal of pleasure. Beaming with a sensuous   
tightening to his face Sheridan knew that his plans would be met with a   
great deal of enthusiasm on Delenn's part, once he started to put it into   
action. Looking up at her entrance Sheridan watched her unconscious   
sensual grace as she shrugged the robe she wore onto the bed and once   
again revealed to his eyes the beauty of her body. He examined her form   
even more closely as she moved to hand his cup of the tea she had   
prepared. As yet there were no hints physically of the pregnancy he was   
now sure that had begun. Smiling deep in thought he continued to look at   
her trying to image how she would look heavily pregnant with his child.   
What changes would this bring to her body. He knew that what ever the   
changes were in his eyes she would still be beyond sheer beauty, she would   
become the embodiment of all their dreams.   
"You are very quiet this morning John," Delenn noted his preoccupation.  
"Actually I have had several thoughts. The first thing that came to mind   
was a purely sensual thought, I was thinking about how I was going to   
make love to you. The second thought was that I was looking for any signs   
in her body of the pregnancy, and on the heels of that I was trying to image   
what you will look like heavily pregnant with our child." Sheridan   
pronounced with a deep note that Delenn had never heard to his voice.  
"John we are not even sure that there is yet a pregnancy to be wondering   
over. My symptoms could be caused by many other things. I do not want   
to be disappointed if I am not with child," Delenn bend her head forward   
over her tea cup not meeting Sheridan's eyes.  
Lifting up her chin Sheridan looked deeply into the liquid green of his   
beloved's eyes. In them he saw what appeared to be some measure of   
apprehension.  
"Delenn what's bothering you?" he asked plainly.  
"I am not sure of what it is I feel at this moment John," she started her   
reply.  
"For me," Sheridan asked.  
Looking very startled Delenn quickly put down her cup and placed her   
hands around Sheridan's face, gently embracing his cheeks. "Never doubt   
my feelings for you John. They are more then I can put to words. You are   
the other half of my soul. For Minbari that means there is no other for me.   
I would be incomplete without you. Bereft and less of a person. It is very   
difficult for me to put all my feelings for you to words. Your people's way   
of saying 'I love you' does not seem as I have said all that I need to say,"   
Delenn began to explain. "It is the thought of a child that causes many   
confused thoughts and feelings within me. My people would count me very   
blessed that I had found my soulmate to sire my child. Such things are   
rare among Minbari. Our people usually join to bear children at the behest   
of parents or clan elders. Often those who are joined barely know one   
another. They produce the child and often go their separate ways. My own   
parents were such. My mother's alliayte , her calling of the heart, was to   
join the Sisters of Valeria. But the clan and her family required that she   
produce a child. My father was chosen as her mate. They knew each other   
somewhat from their individual studies in temple. But they were far from   
either friends or lovers. They did as commanded and after I was born and   
the required 3 month-cycles old, my mother left for the order where she   
had chosen to spend the rest of her life. My father's alliayte was the   
learning of the way of Valen. He wanted to live a life as close to that of   
Valen. He studied all the writings of Valen and all the writings of those   
that either had lived 1000 years ago or had centered their lives on studying   
Valen. He was a wonderful man. He loved me greatly and more then made   
up for the fact that my mother was not with us but elsewhere," Delenn   
paused in her reminisces looking deeply into the past with love and regret   
that her father would never know his grandchildren or the man who would   
father them. Looking at Sheridan she smiled softly, her mouth trembling   
with emotion, and her eyes filling with tears as yet unshed. "I would have   
loved for you to have met him. He was special," she whispered.  
Sheridan pulled her close to him and gently caressed her back and   
shoulders. "Delenn I would have loved to have met him also. To thank   
him for my beloved. He unbeknownst gave me a very precious gift, you.   
And one day we will travel together to Minbar and maybe we can get the   
chance to see your mother. And if we are blessed with a child, children   
then we can introduce them to their grandmother," Sheridan ended.  
Delenn reached up and drew his head down, surprising him with her   
passionate kiss. "John If you do not mind, I would like very much to make   
love now," she said against his lips.  
Sheridan reached and lifted her onto his lap and proceeded to deepen the   
kiss Delenn had initiated. The passion flared rapidly between them as they   
both pushed the blankets that covered Sheridan and blocked access to the   
skin to skin contact that suddenly was a need that could not be denied.   
Rolling over Sheridan captured her body beneath his and trailed his kisses   
over every part of her skin that he could reach. Delenn eagerly returned his   
kisses and caresses. Soon they too were lost in each other and in the   
rhythm of love as old as the universe itself.  
  
  
Christmas Day 2261  
  
The station hummed with activity. Everyone aboard human and alien   
scurried to complete as many of the tasks that they could so that they   
could enjoy the rest of the holiday. With the height of the war, there had   
been far too few opportunities to celebrate. And now that there was a   
chance all were eager to make as much of the situation as they could.   
Sheridan turned to Delenn. She looked even more radiant at that moment   
then he thought she'd ever had. She was dressed in one of her favorite   
robes, a vibrant crimson and blue costume that set of the luster of her face   
even better then usual. Over it she would don the white ceremonial   
religious caste robe that she needed when she would conduct the   
ceremony of the lights in several more hours. 'Delenn, come here, I'll   
brush your hair for you," Sheridan called out softly.  
Watching the graceful sway of her hips as she moved to him, Sheridan   
smiled lovingly at her. The last few days had been absolutely blissful. It   
seemed even as though the universe had temporarily called a halt to the   
war to allow for the festivities. Gently with slow stokes Sheridan began to   
brush Delenn's deep mahogany tresses. The soft curls brushed against his   
hands with a life of their own. Seemingly like even her hair took pleasure in   
his touch. All too soon in his opinion, Sheridan completed his self   
appointed task in brushing Delenn's hair. Smiling both her thanks and her   
love at him, she moved to the mirror and deftly arranged the long tresses   
into a easy sweep to the left side of the bonecrest and secured them with a   
pin. Taking one long last look in the mirror, Delenn nodded her   
satisfaction with her appearance and turned to Sheridan. She drew a deep   
breath at the sight. He was truly magnificent in her eyes, the black   
uniform she had designed for the command staff after their separation   
from the Earth Alliance suited Sheridan perfectly. He was everything that   
she desired in her mate, and everything that was needed to be the ONE   
was to be. Today she would begin her step back from the forefront of the   
leadership of the forces of light. It was time to begin to hand over her   
share of the reins of power to him.  
"Well my love are you ready to go meet Ivanova, Marcus, Stephen, Lennier   
and Mr. Garibaldi for our pre-ceremony breakfast. I'm sure everyone is   
waiting for us," Sheridan spoke into the silence.   
"Yes John, let us go. I find that I am very hungry this morning again,"   
Delenn replied happily, picking up her white ceremonial robe.  
Hand and hand they left Sheridan's quarters where they had spent the   
previous night. Walking down the corridor Delenn was startled to see long   
strands of red and green paper hung along the walls. She looked at   
Sheridan in puzzlement.  
"Christmas decorations. Ivanova said a couple of the young junior officers   
were kind of home sick, and as they can't go home, and there are very few   
messages from home, they decided that they would decorate as much of   
the station as they could. It's harmless and I have no objection to it. And   
besides Ivanova said she caught a couple of them up at 3am still   
decorating. If that will make this separation from their families easier I'm   
all for it," Sheridan explained.  
Walking into the transport tube they quietly continued their conversation.  
  
Hearing her door chime go off Ivanova called out, "Come, I'll be with you   
in a couple of moments."  
"It's all right take your time, we still have some time before we are to meet   
the others for breakfast," Marcus replied.   
"Breakfast, what breakfast?" Ivanova demanded walking from her bedroom   
buttoning the last fastening on her jacket.  
"Lennier contacted me last night and invited us to a special breakfast this   
morning in the Fresh Air Restaurant for the 'war council' before the   
ceremony," Marcus explained as he brushed a kiss across her startled lips.   
"Its Lennier's gift to us all. Something he wanted to do special for all the   
people that he feels are special in his life."  
"Okay I could use something to eat this morning, I'm really very hungry.   
Just let me check in with C&C and we can be off. Ivanova to C&C."  
"C&C online Commander," replied the disembodied voice through her link.  
"Anything to report this morning," Ivanova briskly inquired.  
"Nothing Commander, everything is quiet. The night scanners report only   
a sleigh with 8 reindeer and one jolly old elf. Logged in at just after   
midnight." Corwin lightly joked.   
"Noted Lt.. If you need me just link in." Ivanova laughed with genuine   
amusement, shaking her head.  
Walking out of the door, Marcus held out his hand to Susan, hesitating   
only for a moment she placed her hand into his, acknowledging outside of   
her quarters the relationship between them.   
  
Joining Sheridan, Delenn, Lennnier and G'Kar at the large table Ivanova   
saw the easily relaxed and contented faces of all her friends before her.   
Marcus held out a chair for her and easily seated her before taking his   
place beside her. Turning he noted the look of inquirery on Sheridan's   
face he shrugged and quirked a half smile at him.   
"Where's Michael," Ivanova asked. "Don't tell me he's still sick. It's not   
like him to miss a meal."  
From behind her Franklin replied with a laugh, "Garibaldi might not be able   
to walk about now. But I doubt very much he is ill. I talked to him an hour   
ago and he said the they would be here," Stephen Franklin concluded as   
he reached the table and handed out white roses to the women sitting   
there, with a soft kiss on the cheek. Grinning cheekily at the men whose   
women he had just kissed without permission he chuckled, " I'm claiming a   
new Christmas privilege I get to kiss all the women I give flowers too," he   
easily sat down opposite the two couples already seated and beside   
Lennier.  
"This must be some human ritual that I am not familiar with," G'Kar turned   
to Lennier looking for some explanation.  
"It's not a human holiday ritual. It's only Stephen's human opportunism   
sneaking out," Sheridan explained chuckling richly as the laughter slowly   
broke froth around the table.  
"By the way Stephen what did you mean about Michael?" Sheridan   
inquired.  
"Mr. Garibaldi is being worn out. He called last night and asked me for   
some stims. I think that he was having a hard time keeping up," Franklin   
got out before totally succumbing to laughter.  
Delenn looked to Sheridan in puzzlement, he shrugged back his lack of   
understanding, as the other 3 humans at the table dissolved into good   
humored laughter.  
"Would some one mind letting the rest of us in on the joke," Sheridan   
asked pointedly looking at Ivanova.  
Straightening her shoulders Ivanova replied with her lips still twitching, "Ah   
Captain, Mr. Garibaldi has had a special guest on station for the last few   
days. Nobody has seen him outside of his quarters for the last 2 days."  
Nodding his understanding Sheridan smiled at Delenn and reached out   
and clasped her hand in his, "I can understand. I could see doing the   
same thing myself," he said looking at Delenn the message in his eyes   
unmistakable enough to cause a blush to appear on Delenn's cheeks.   
"Well I for one hope he gets here soon, because I am starving."  
Hearing the murmur of voices approach the table where they sat, Lennier   
quietly interjected, "I believe that Mr. Garibaldi and one other are now   
arriving to join us."  
Turning to look the 7 beings already seated watched the couple approach   
them with easy grace. All eyes were attracted by the woman at Michael   
Garibaldi's side.   
"Sorry we're late, but we got up later the I had planned," Michael explained   
as he seated the woman at his side. This is my wife Nia. Nia, that's   
Captain Sheridan, and Ambassador Delenn. Seated next is the   
ambassador's attaché Mr. Lennier. Next to him is G'Kar. And our   
earnstwhile resident physician Dr. Stephen Franklin. On your left is Marcus   
Cole our resident ranger, and last but not least is Commander Susan   
Ivanova," Garibaldi concluded his introductions.  
Nia Garibaldi had inclined her head with each introduction and   
murmured softly a quiet word of acknowledgment. She met each of the   
inquiring looks at her with a level look of her own. Each of the others   
previously seated at the table looked at the striking red headed woman   
seated at the table. It was very obvious by his actions to his friends that   
this woman meant a great deal to Michael. Delenn could not help but feel   
that she had met this young woman somewhere and continued to look   
slightly puzzled as the food began to arrive at the table.   
"Great food, I'm starved," stated yelped Franklin.  
The company quietly began to eat as the foods were placed on the table.   
Once the waiters had left the area, Sheridan cleared his throat to capture   
the attention of the people sitting at the table. "Delenn and I have an   
announcement to make. We wanted to let all of you know, as soon as we   
did, with one notable exception, that we are expecting a child in 7   
months." Sheridan reached out and told Delenn's hand in his. " We have a   
lot to celebrate this Christmas and at the ceremony of the lights. We have   
been very blessed in all of our endeavors this year," Sheridan concluded as   
he raised his glass in a salute to all gathered.   
The sounds of congratulations erupted from all at the table at Sheridan's   
words. Glasses were raised and another toast drunk to the health of the   
coming child and mother. The celebration continued with all at the table   
contributing equally to the good natured enjoyment of the food and the   
company assembled.   
Delenn reached for Sheridan's hand and said, "It is time to begin the   
ceremony John."  
All rose as one from the table and moved to the already prepared   
Observation room that opened to the stars. Upon entering the room   
Delenn and Lennier donned their white religious caste robes. Nirashonn   
covered her head as the other Minbari already gathered with a well   
concealed hood on her dress. Delenn and Lennier moved to the raised   
area at the front of the room. Sheridan, Marcus, Ivanova, G'Kar, Garibaldi,   
and Nirashonn moved to an area at the front where no one stood. As they   
took their places a flute and string instrument began to softly play a tune.   
At the end of every third bar, cymbals rang out. Lennier moved to the fore   
front and raised his hand for silence. The quietly murmuring voices halted   
as one.   
At the silence Delenn moved forward holding in her hands a large silver   
bond book in her hands. Lennier moved a wooden podium to where she   
had stopped, and Delenn placed the book upon it. Opening the cover she   
quietly murmured a prayer and began to read the words on the page before   
her.  
"These are the words of Valen recorded on the very first ceremony of lights.   
And Valen called together all the people at the end of the war for a   
gathering of celebration. His words were to bring joy to all that had fought   
so and had lost so many of their family and friends to the enemy. This   
celebration was to start the new age of our people. It was to start the   
prosperity of a 1000 years. At this time Valen had told the people of the   
changes that we had to make in ourselves to make our people strong. That   
no Minbari should harm another of our kind. He called forth the first of the   
nine to rule our people. The people would not hear of his stepping away   
from the fore of our people. But Valen said to them that he would remain   
for many years and would continue in residence at the main temple on   
Minbar and that the council could come to him for advice when they   
needed it. But it was time for the people to begin their journey forward   
and his time to retire from leadership. Valen said that he wished to spend   
the rest of his life in contemplation of all that had gone before. He also at   
that time told us of his thoughts of the universe. His words are directly as   
follows: that it is not what we have done in the past or the legacy that we   
will leave to our decedents that counts most in our lives. It is how we live   
everyday of our lives. It is the little things that we do for one another that   
make us whole with the universe. That was the greatest legacy that Valen   
left for us to learn and pass on to one another," Delenn's voice trailed off   
into the silence of the room where so many stood. She raised her eyes   
from contemplation of the pages before her and nodded to Lennier.   
Suddenly the room was plunged into darkness, a deep sigh left all those   
gathered there. At the signal of the flute the room was lighted by hundreds   
of red, blue and green lights. The rest of the ceremony continued in the   
soft texture of the three lighting scheme. The ceremony continued those   
gathered there in contemplation of the words they had heard and the scene   
before their eyes of the fire of the universe made manifest in the hearts of   
the stars before them. And so the Christmas of 2261 came and passed   
aboard Babylon 5 and all who dwelt there came to feel that there was   
maybe a ray of hope yet in this universe, and that maybe the light could   
prevail again. Maybe this time for all time.  
  
  
The End………well maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
19  
  
  
  



End file.
